Losing what's left
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: WARNINGS: Spoilers for everything up to Season 10 Episode 7. All other WARNINGS inside along with Summary. Rated "M" for a reason. Please read and head all WARNINGS!
1. Girls, Girls, Girls

"Losing what's left."

A/N:… AND… Here I am with another Season 10 story...

WARNINGS: SPOILERS for everything up to Season 10 Episode 7 "Girls, Girls, Girls." (which has NOT aired yet) and possibly even after.. Rated "M" for a reason… Please take the warnings for these following things VERY SERIOUSLY.. (As the things being warned about could be VERY Triggering and/or Offensive to some.) Mentions of Sam's time in The Cage, Rape, SEVERE.. GRAPHIC torture such as burning, flogging, drowning, electrocution, SKINNING, FILETING, Main Characters being left in a puddle of their own insides while they're still live (and it's going to be painfully descriptive) and so on.. Mentions of Dean's time in The Pit, Mentions of time spent in Purgatory by Dean, Cass and Benny, mentions of the effects of The Trials, mentions of the after effects of The Trials and the affects and after effects of being unknowingly possessed by an angel who lied about who they were and turned bad and killed someone that Sam cared about (before turning "good again" and getting "redemption"), Mentions of after effects of being possessed by "Crowley" AND a lying angel who misused Sam's body at the same time and mentions of the effects of the effects of those (unwelcome) entities being expelled, Mentions of (sometimes forcefully) Repressed Memories and the effects of those Repressed Memories surfacing, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Depression, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, behaviors and actions by more than one Main Character, Mentions of child abuse, Mentions of child neglect, Mentions of the rape of a minor, Mentions of mental illnesses, Mentions of Sexually Transmitted Diseases and anything else I may not have mentioned that may Trigger anyone and/or may Offend anyone.. Also I have to warn for (Non-Permanent) Main Character death(s).. (as well as a couple of Main Character Deaths that might end up being permanent but in a "Happily Ever After" type way like if they're the good guys they'll be going to Heaven and if they're (REALLY) the bad guys they're going to be obliterated completely, never to return..)

PLOT: "A new enemy has risen and she isn't pleased that the man who was meant to be her lover and her King hasn't fulfilled the Destiny that was chosen for him long before he was even born."

Going to be spending a lot of time on the Character from the end of 10.3.. You all know the red head who was sitting under the poor hotel workers that were pinned to the ceiling?..

HER..

According to things I could find on line, her name is "supposedly" Rowena and there's a few things floating about… Speculations that she might be "Crowley's" "mother" and from the REAL lore I've read, (whether the REAL lore that I read was mythical or legendary I don't really know, it was obscure lore and now I suddenly can't find it anywhere), there was a female Character named "Rowena" who "Won her "people" back their "Kingdom", by leading "The Hero" (of the story or the legend or myth) astray through means of seduction."..

And here's where I'd like to point out that there are many ways to "seduce" someone.. Seduce them with Lust.. Seduce them with Pride.. Seduce them with Power.. Seduce them by offering them the "promise" of a chance at getting something they really want, like revenge or justice.. Seduce them with anger and so on… Or.. "Through Seduction" could really mean "Through Force" (or an attempt at Force) or through Pain that's a play at "seduction"… AND.. well she isn't going to be stupid and just assume that she simply needs to go after only Sam to win the war.. no.. she's going to be smart.. She knows the only way to win will be to break BOTH brothers and turn them BOTH at the same time.. And she will really know how to push all of their buttons.. How to twist that line between "Love and Choices." and "Resentment and Obligations."

Also going to be writing this as a "Case by Case." Fic, meaning that Sam and Dean aren't going to just be BAM up against the (Main) bad guy at the drop of a hat, so there will be plenty of new creatures and new entities… some will be obviously evil for evil's sake and some will maybe be like Garth, Benny, Kate and Lenore.. not quite the best at being good, but also not so evil that they need to be put down like a regular "monster"..

There will be TWO new OC's (maybe even three I haven't decided), An angel named Oswald (the name means: "Power of GOD.", or "To bear GOD'S power."… hmmm.. He will have a cool name meaning… BUT.. Will he be one of the good guys? *gives evil smirk* (only I know that, hehehe..)) and a woman (not a Mary Sue) named J.R. who's strong and confident and good at what she does.. But, is she a good person or will she be hiding some seriously dangerous secrets?... And "Just how much will these OC'S interact with or effect the Winchesters?", is also a big question..

Will be heavy on real angel and demon lore as well as real lore on other entities that are based in mythical, legendary or religious lore…

A favorite Character might return (Okay, it's totally Gabriel and I don't know yet if he's gonna fit in anywhere, but I'm going to give it my best try to put him in somewhere because I miss him)..

There's going to be LOTS of Sam whumpage with LOTS of hurt/limp/battered Sam, some Dean whump and even Crowley and Cass will have their own hurt/limp moments.. because.. What can I say "Rowena" is a real baddie who won't bat an eye at hurting an angel or even the Self-Proclaimed "King of Hell" (Even if "Crowley" is "supposedly" her son, she's still not going to have a problem fileting the skin from his bones).. The only beings she's ever planned on giving her loyalty to were Sam Winchester (when he was meant to become "The Boy King") and Lucifer once he was released and in his "True Vessel" and she's not happy that Sam defied his destiny, she wants to be Sam's/Lucifer's HELL'S Queen but she wants the man who was meant to be King at her side and she's just a *tiny* bit deranged that things didn't work out the way she wanted/needed them to, so even though she was ready to be "Sam's" Queen, she won't have a problem whumping on him in the worst possible ways in attempt to break Sam to what she wants/needs him to be.. And if THAT fails.. Well… Then it will get WAY worse for poor Sam and for poor Dean too, because she's going to be breaking them BOTH as it would be pointless to leave one unbroken to try (and possibly succeed) to "save" the one that did break.. And if Sam still won't break the way she needs him to.. Well.. then she could always just try stripping him down to the bones and then rebuilding him from "the ground up" so to speak..

Like I said in the WARNINGS above.. Things are going to be GRAPHIC (nastily and possibly traumatically GRAPHIC)…

So.. Without further ado..

~0~

|Chapter 1.| |"Girls, Girls, Girls."| |Part 1.|

**GROOM, TEXAS…**

His head had been hurting for weeks. Like an ice pick was piercing both of his temples and a cheese grater was shaving off the back of his skull all at once.

And it wasn't just his head that was giving him problems here lately.. His neck and shoulders ached like never before.. Of course all of those weeks having to wear a sling might have had something to do with at least part of some of those things.

He's tried gentle, therapeutic type stretches and meditating to ease his hurting body, but, alas, he has been unsuccessful in all of his endeavors to quell his pain thus far.

God, he's falling apart.

Well, it was bound to happen at some point.

After all he's not exactly young anymore… At least not by hunter's standards, especially seeing as most hunters don't live to see forty.. and of course there's the fact that he's been doing this "job" for the majority of his life.. so, maybe he hasn't been "young" by anyone's standards for a very long time now..

He hears the voice of his formally demonic brother saying "Your life sucked the life from life.".. Sam thinks that hunting sucked the life out of everything.

He tosses and turns, and finally gives up on getting any more sleep tonight.

He gets up and starts his morning routine, ignoring Dean's grumpy "Ass crack of dawn." Remark that's sleepily growled from the bed closest to the door as he does so. Dean rolls over and resumes sleeping, just like always.

Sam finds the normalcy of it reassuring , especially after Dean went a bit guano when he unloaded a whole clip of silver bullets into Olivia a little less than two weeks ago…

Maybe he had been worried over nothing.. After all, Dean was the one who was always the more over zealous one when it came to ganking something out of the two of them.

Sam rolled his shoulder, trying to loosen the sore muscles in the base of his neck, his right shoulder was still a little tricky and it was more of test of trust where his body and whether or not today would be the day where he'd end up back in a sling was concerned..

His right shoulder gave a few soft clicking noises as he shifted and tried to stretch again.

Deciding not to push his luck with the shoulder he tentatively donned a soft, loose fitting tee shirt in favor of something that would be more difficult to get on, or worse yet, remover later..

He headed out to go grab coffees and breakfast, per normal routine, Dean already knew he was up and would be expecting breakfast by the time he also got around to getting out of bed.

Sam paused in the parking lot next to The Impala.

He could lie.

He could lie with the best of them.

Hell, he has told more lies in his life than he has ever told the truth.

And hell, he was even more than gullible when it came to falling for someone else's lies.

He was gullible enough to even buy his own lies to himself more often than not.

But he could not lie about what he wasn't seeing.

Before going out on that last case, Dean had cleaned out The Impala, called it "dusting".

Sam hadn't really noticed right away..

Oh who is he kidding?

He noticed the second he had walked out into the parking lot before Dean started waving around one of Bobby's old phones to distract him.

The little wooden figure, the one that Dean had hung up on The Impala's review mirror, the replica of The Amulet that Dean had thrown away almost five years ago, was now also gone.. Had been since before they had even started the last case they worked.

And he couldn't blame it on him pissing Dean off by over questioning Dean shooting ten rounds into the "maid's" heart, because that hadn't happened until AFTER the wooden Amulet Replica was already gone.

Sam could want to try and believe that it meant nothing.

But even he wasn't gullible enough to believe that lie.

He just had no idea how to bring it up or how to ask what Dean had done with the wooden figure without accidently setting Dean off.

He wanted to be able to give Dean the benefit of the doubt. But he couldn't lie to himself about what he wasn't seeing and he couldn't lie to himself about the dark little voice whispering in his mind about what all it was leading up to..

The Mark of Cain was beginning to take Dean away from him again.

It could be just a matter of days (or hours, maybe even minutes knowing their luck) when suddenly he looks up to see hat Dean's eyes have gone foul obsidian, black, once again…

Sam curled his hand into fists.

Not today. Dean was slipping, okay fine, everyone had a right to have a few setbacks. But not today. Dean wasn't going to fall back into that abyss today.

Sam took a deep breath and kept walking, the nearest diner was only two miles away and a walk would be better for him anyway.

Once at the diner he ordered two large coffees, some slightly floury sausage grease and biscuits along with a side of eggs and pig fat for Dean and a cheese and veggie omelet for himself.

When he got back to the hotel room, Dean was up and just as expected, he was cranky and complaining that Sam had taken too long to get breakfast and muttered "It better not be cold.", as he plopped down at the table and gestured for Sam to pass him his food and his plastic silverware.

Dean made a face as he opened his Styrofoam container "Guh, they really need to work on their gravy."

"Too greasy even for you?" Sam asked feigning shock.

"Too watery. What self-respecting Texan adds water to their Country Gravy instead of milk?"

Sam gave a shrug in reply as Dean made another face and picked up a spoon full of gravy and let it dribble back out, his face becoming more disgusted and displeased by the second.

"I need a beer." Dean stated with a huff a he dropped his spoon, clearly put off of eating.

Sam looked into Dean's Styrofoam container, the food looked fine to him, yeah the gravy was a little bit runny, but it wasn't any worse than what he knows he's seen Dean eat in the past.

But.. He knew better than to push, if Dean didn't want to eat he couldn't make him… And he couldn't try to push him into eating…

Not when he had an even bigger bone to pick.

"Dude, it's not even eleven A.M.."

"It's five o'clock somewhere, Sammy." Dean replied as he got up and began to gather his jacket and car keys.

"Hey wait. Where you goin? We have beer in the cooler."

"Yeah, but I feel like dinking from the tap. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey.. Why don't I come with you?"

"You actually wanna go to a bar this early in the day?"

"Well, yeah, my omelet's undercooked anyway." Sam lied "I could use a beer right about now, too and from the tap sounds good. Maybe the bar will even have some decent buffalo wings so we won't completely starve."

Dean gave him a scrutinizing look then the moment passed "Whatever, might as well pack it in if we're both goin."

They were packed up and headed out within fifteen minutes. Two perfectly fine breakfasts left sitting on the table completely untouched left to just go to waste, was the only trace left that proved anyone had had actually occupied the room only minutes ago.

They'd hit the bar and grab a few beers, maybe eat a plate of wings, probably mill around and play some pool, maybe hustle up enough money to offset the funds wasted on buying two uneaten breakfasts.

Then they'd hit the road and head to wherever their next lead took them.

If they could find any kind of lead.

Things had been uncannily quiet when it came to anything demonic or angelic… Hell, even the run of the mill monsters were seemingly laying low. Not so much as an even slightly mysterious death or disappearance in any of the papers or on any of the police scanners, for days now…

They sauntered into the bar, Dean heading straight for the bartender and Sam heading for a table.

The bartender was a short stocky redhead that had a robustly plump figure, Dean turned up the charm letting his gaze heat up and the bartender was comping him a free pitcher of beer with just a few blinks of his pretty green eyes.

"Sure this won't get you in trouble with your boss, darling?" Dean asked saucily, letting his voice ooze seduction.

"Nah, my mom owns the bar, so it's not like I'll lose my job or anything."

"That's pretty cool." Dean tried for genuinely impressed when he wasn't really, but free beer, was free beer and if playing nice kept it flowing then big red was going to be his new best friend for the next hour or so.

"Yeah, it is kinda cool I guess." She said as she ducked her head shyly. "You know… You kinda look really familiar. Out of curiosity.. Ahhh… No… Forget it… never mind.."

"Well, I have been told I have one of those faces… Why.. Do I look like someone famous?" Dean asked with a flirty waggle of his eyebrows.

"Not exactly famous" The bartender replied sounding nervous and slightly guilty. "You.. uh.. you just kinda look like this one guy whose picture is on this website that I visit sometimes."

"Oooh… Sounds interesting… And vaguely naughty."..

Sam was thumbing through the news websites on his phone trying to catch anything that might look unusual in any of the news stories when his phone was suddenly snatched out of his hand.

"Hey!" He exclaimed indignantly as Dean hastily typed something into his phone with a dark and angry scowl on his face.

"Son of a bitch." Dean growled menacingly.

"What?" Sam asked suddenly worried.

When Dean made no move to hand him back his phone and didn't say anything in reply, Sam was worried that maybe their faces were on the news again or that, that "Dash" guy from their last case hadn't taken heed of their request to keep their involvement in "Olivia's" death quiet and now they had an A.P.B. out for men of their description.. Because only something really bad could put Dean in this foul of a mood.

Sam reached out with lightening sped and snatched back his phone to see what the hell had Dean so riled.. Dean looked murderous, but it was too late… Sam was already looking at the screen.

He hadn't been expecting this…

At first he had no idea what the problem was. It was just a picture of Dean and The Impala.. But then Sam began to take in the details.

The name of the website, the screen name and it all clicked and came together as he realized what he was seeing.

"A dating website?!" Sam couldn't help the laugh that ripped out of him, it had been so long since he had genuinely laughed at anything so the act startled even him..

Dean on the other hand was finding the whole thing, anything but humorous…

It didn't take long for them to put two and two together to figure out that either Crowley or one of Crowley's goons took the liberty to snap a picture of Dean and set up a profile on a dating website and clearly there was plenty of interested women who were flocking to "Faux Dean's" profile and the profile had been up for some time, so it had gotten a lot of "hits"...

But what use would a demon have for a fake dating profile?

Turns out the answer came only twenty-eight hours later. Dean had looked into the profiles of some of the women who were interested in "Fake Him" and found that at least ten of the profiles hadn't been active in five months.. As if the women who had been using those profiles had just simply vanished shortly after checking out Faux Dean's profile.

Sam found a way to hack into the Faux Dean profile where a long list of Private Messages from various women told a story of different women who had all visited the Faux Dean profile and reached out letting "Dean" know they were interested…

And what had reached back hadn't been Dean..

The women whose profiles were no longer active had stopped being active on the website after what had been supposed to have been a "meet up" with "Impala67" or A.K.A. "Dean Winchester"…

Sam guessed that the profile was being used to "Catfish" women out to some secluded place where a demon with malicious intent could pray upon them for whatever reasons.

And it wasn't just Dean's profile that this demon (or these demons) were using to bait people, there were several fake profiles, profiles to lure both women and men out to the middle of nowhere, where they would each definitely NOT be getting a "meet cute" moment..

Sam set up his own fake profile and baited one of the fake female profiles into Private Messaging back and forth with him while Dean sat stewing in his anger, muttering that this was as bad as someone spreading nudes of him around on the internet.

Sam could get why Dean was pissed off that images of him had been taken and used without his permission and he could understand how violating that must feel… But the fact remained that these fake dating profiles were being used to lure people to their deaths or maybe even fates that were worse than death and Sam needed Dean to focus on that. Finding the one(s) who put the image and profile up was the only way they were going to be able to get it all down before someone else ended up getting hurt or killed.

Once he talked the fake profile into meeting with him because "it was just DESTINED" to be then he and Dean hastily headed out to The Impala leaving behind an untouched pitcher of free beer and a disappointed bartender whose flirtations had clearly been rejected.

Any semblance of "breakfast" was going to have to wait...

TBC…


	2. Girls, Girls, Girls Continued

"Losing what's left." |Chapter 2| |"Girls, Girls, Girls." Continued..|

A/N: Okay.. So.. I went back over the first Chapter of this and.. Gee… There sure were a lot of typos, weren't there?... Yeah… Now that I caught them I will go back and fix them.. But I wanted to get out a new Chapter before I did that.. I will try not to let so many typos escape into the version I'm actually posting this time around.. But I am only human.. So if you catch a typo, please let me know in a PM..

Okay.. Some stuff I forgot to mention last Chapter.. Cole.. the guy that's after Dean.. he's also going to be in this… In fact he's kind of the main reason why the Female OC, J.R. that I mentioned in my A/N's last Chapter is going to be in this, no she is NOT Cole's sister or mistress.. She's just got her own bone to pick and it just happens to be with Cole…

Anyway..

On with the story…

~0~

"Losing what's left." |Chapter 2.| |"Girls, Girls, Girls." Continued…|

~0~

The lead had taken them to a bordello of all things.

And the people running the bordello… Well, they just happened to be witches.

Or at least that was according to what evidence Sam and Dean could safely gather without being seen as Dean's face would instantly be recognized due to the profile pic and well if there was a demon possibly involved with how Dean's pic got put up on the dating site then Sam couldn't show his face either..

Hell, they had to keep hex bags tied to their belts just to avoid a demon possibly psychically sensing them before they even got into town.

But the fact that they had to actually avoid detection for once meant that they could go into the bordello.. Meaning that they couldn't figure out which of the people inside were the witches and therefore they couldn't just go in guns blazing.. or well spell working right out in the open to use Bobby's witch killing spell.. because too many… sort of innocent (well, okay.. relatively harmless) people could get hurt in the cross fire, especially if the witches or the demon (or demons) inside fought back using all of their powers and strengths.. And when did the monsters that they hunt NOT fight back?

Turned out that the solution was relatively simple..

Sam called Cass.

After about six hours Cass met up with Sam and Dean, but he had Hannah in tow, making the situation kind of… complicated.

Because Hannah still wasn't exactly a part of the "Winchester Fan Club" and she most definitely was not a fan of Dean's and she voiced her thoughts of both Winchester Brothers quite frequently without even bothering to try to make the insults subtle or underhanded.. Oh no, she was very forthcoming and open about her dislike of both Sam and Dean.

Sam fixed Cass a hex bag to keep his angelic grace masked so that Cass could go into the bordello as Sam's fake online dating profile "naughty-lawyerboy-83"..

Cass went into the bordello and five hours later he had still yet to come back out..

Of course Dean had to make a crude joke "Maybe Cass is getting a little too into his work.. If ya know what I mean?"

To which Hannah had replied "If you're referring to intercourse, yes, I am aware of what you mean.. But Castiel is above acts of hedonism.. Unlike some.. If you know what I mean?"

Dean smirked "Well, he sure as hell wasn't above acts of hedonism when he banged that Reaper chick a year ago."

"That was different.. He was… human."

'Guys, pack it in.. Cass just came out… Wait… Where's he going?" Sam asked sounding confused as he tracked Castiel's movement with a set of binoculars from the passenger seat of The Impala..

"Dean we better follow him." Sam stated as he lost sight of Cass as Cass disappeared behind a building.

Dean drove to the building that Sam saw Cass disappear behind..

But there was no Cass..

But before Dean could drive any further down the entire area around The Impala became dowsed in fog… Except it wasn't fog.. It was the spray of some kind of white powder and it while all of The Impala's windows were rolled up, that didn't stop the powder residue from getting into The Impala through whatever other open crevice it could find, like the vents…

All of the passengers inside The Impala began to cough and try to wave the powder residue away from their faces, including Hannah..

And Sam knew that if whatever this powder was, was affecting AN ANGEL, then he and Dean had no chance.. So Sam did the only thing he could think of..

He pulled the inside of his tee-shirt up over his face, keeping the powder out of his mouth, nose and eyes as best as possible, Dean had also taken the same route to escape as much of the residue as he possibly could..

But Hannah hadn't caught n fast enough.. No human instinct to push her into an act of self-preservation that would have been second nature if she was even just a tiny bit human like Cass was.

Hannah began to wheeze and Sam lunged back and grabbed Hannah's coat and pulled it up over her face, demonstrating how he had his face buried in his own clothes to keep the majority of the powder out.. Hannah nodded, looking grateful and relieved as she followed Sam's example and also pulled her shirt and jacket up over her face.

"Drive!.." Sam's muffled voice was frantic.

Dean shook his head and gestured to his foot on the gas as if to say he had already thought of that a long time ago. He was literally standing on the gas and The Impala was in drive, yet The Impala wasn't going anywhere and the cloud of powder residue inside of The Impala was just getting thicker to the point where the three of them were sitting within arms-reach of one another, yet they couldn't even see that far in front of their own faces and none of their doors would open and their windows wouldn't roll down.

The three of them were trapped.. Entombed by a thick white cloud of potentially deadly powder…

TBC…

A/N: And Hannah's attitude towards Sam and Dean is about to be changing soon..

I plan to make each "case" or Episode about six Chapters long.. that way it keeps everything at a manageable Word Count because if you've read "Because it hurts.", then you know that one of the Chapters in that fic was like SIXTY-THREE THOUSAND WORDS LONG which is apparently really long for a Chapter.. So I figured writing the story like this "Case" by "Case" and making it six Chapters each "Case" would make it not only easier to read, but also easier to make timely Updates on, as each Chapter will be a bit more manageable to write so long as I'm not trying to cram everything into one Chapter all at once..

Anyway.. I hope everyone enjoys this, because I am having lots of fun writing it…


End file.
